<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FATE || Levi Ackerman x Reader by toffy59</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959588">FATE || Levi Ackerman x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffy59/pseuds/toffy59'>toffy59</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, F/F, F/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffy59/pseuds/toffy59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans were the only thing people feared, so they had walls built so high that it would be impossible for a Titan to ever climb over. As they hid in ignorance, they didn't realize another threat lived within the walls.</p>
<p>All (Y/n) (L/n) did was try to fit in with the ignorant, going as far as trying to hide her true self. But all her efforts became futile when she befriends the weirdos who were obsessed with going outside of the walls. When forced to protect her friends, will she use her demon abilities or will she continue hiding?</p>
<p>This is an eventual Levi x Reader story, but this story will also have some x Reader interactions with other characters too</p>
<p>Hope everyone enjoy!</p>
<p>The characters and AOT storyline don't belong to me, except my own plot and characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Ymir &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions: Before The Story Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, before you start this story, I would like to make some announcements:</p><p>1.) The ages for the characters will change when they enter the Cadet Corps, they will all be 16 and then they will graduate at 18 because I find it funny how in the anime they all looked 16 instead of 12. This means that when Shinganshina is attacked they are all 12 and there will be a time skip of 3 years to go into the Cadet Corps so I can build the reader's character. This also means that I will be changing the ages of our favorite Survey Corps members.</p><p>2.) This will still be a Levi x Reader story, but it also is a Ymir x Reader.</p><p>3.) This is a super slow Levi x Reader because I wanted to develop their friendship first rather than jumping straight into a relationship.</p><p>4.) The reader's sexuality is fluid.</p><p>5.) There will be gore and sexual themes along with other dark themes such as SA, etc.</p><p>6.) The story will transcend through all three seasons plus season four.</p><p>7.) This story also has a plot of its own meaning that there is a side plot apart from AOT, but it ties into AOT, and if that isn't your flow, then that's okay.</p><p>Thank you guys for reading my story, I hope you guys enjoy it! If there are any concerns privately message me or comment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There they went, talking about the different landscapes they could find if they ventured far enough outside of Wall Maria. It was fun watching them, especially seeing how the blonde boy's eyes would light up and how the brunette boy would make endless promises.</p><p>"They're crazy" the (h/c) haired girl whispers so only her raven-haired friend could hear.</p><p>"I know, but it's cute isn't it?" the raven-haired girl whispered back, slightly smiling at how the two boys kept getting excited.</p><p>They were all sitting by the river on the stone steps. The two joy-filled boys were sitting on the stone ledge staring down at a book about the outside world while the two young girls sat lower on the steps, staring in wonder at the boys. It was nice seeing this, it was peaceful and a great distraction from whatever conflict they had earlier that day.</p><p>Food was becoming slightly scarce and expensive. It was clear that resources were slowly running out, but no one dared bring it up with the government. They lived in ignorance and that ignorance brought peace <em>for the moment</em>. The (h/c) haired girl thought knowing damn well what she was and that peace was something that could never be achieved. <em>We're all sitting ducks</em>, she thought, <em>but it's so peaceful right now, we can worry about crazy titans later.</em></p><p>The sun was slowly setting, hiding behind the walls as birds flew through the orange sky. This was their cue for them to go back home. Armin grabbed onto the large book, tucking it under his small arm, "Well I have to go back home, my gramps is waiting for me."</p><p>"Alright, bye Armin" Eren shouted, a wide smile plastered on his face as he waved at his friend with his right hand.</p><p>Once the blonde had disappeared into the busy streets, Eren had turned back to face the girls, "Let's go home, (Y/n) we'll drop you off at your house."</p><p>"Alright, thank you" replied the girl with a sweet smile making the brunette slightly blush. He couldn't help but think about how pretty the girl was.</p><p>"You're blushing" whispered the raven-haired girl so only the boy could hear.</p><p>"Mikasa, don't you dare" the boy whispered harshly back at her, his blush deepening at the realization that he got caught.</p><p>(Y/n) just stared at them, wondering why they were whispering at each other. Before she could ask what they were whispering about, Eren glared at Mikasa one last time and walked up to (Y/n), grabbing onto her small hand and yanking her towards the way of their house. </p><p>Mikasa just quietly walked after them. They walked through the busy streets of Shinganshina, watching the merchants close up their stands, and the children like them running back home in time for dinner. Before they could head up the hill where Eren and Mikasa lived they stopped in front of a tavern that was full of life and booze.</p><p>"Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight either," (Y/n) said with a sigh as her (e/c) eyes stared at the men already getting drunk and smoking their cigars, "It sucks trying to sleep when there's always some drunk fool trying to fight another drunk fool."</p><p>The other two children looked at their friend with a pitiful expression. They knew that living on top of a tavern was hard because of how loud it could get and they knew of the stories about the fights over card games and gambling that took place.</p><p>"You can always come and sleep at our house," Eren spoke up with a small smile, "My mom would surely be happy to let you stay."</p><p>"No, I don't want to be bothersome" the girl replied with her own small smile, "Thank you for the offer, I'll get going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."</p><p>They waved at each other as she walked into the tavern coughing at the strong scent of cigar smoke. She hated living on top of a tavern, but it was how her family survived. Her father was the owner of the tavern which meant that he could easily sweep money under the table and make illegal deals with patrons. </p><p>It was the only way they could make good money since her mother was just simply a flower girl, selling bouquets for weddings and whatever other flower decorations there were. She sighed at the scene of a drunk man trying to flirt with one of the pretty waitresses, it was barely night time and the men were already wasted drunk. </p><p><em>Disgusting</em>, she thought as she walked up the back stairs that lead to another wooden door.</p><p>Her small hands grab onto the bronze doorknob, twisting it to open and closed it once she was inside. She caught her brunette mother setting down plates and utensils for two people since her father most likely ate already and was working behind the bar of the tavern.</p><p>"I'm back," the girl says as she sets down her brown coat on the hangers set up in the small dining room. </p><p>"Just in time to eat, go wash your hands," her mother said with a happy expression knowing her daughter returned safely.</p><p>(Y/n) did as she was told and sat down at the dining table. Her mother placed the rice on her plate, a slice of bread, and a chicken breast. It was better than what most people ate in the district noted the girl. She knew that because of her father's illegal business they were better off than most of the population in Shinganshina, it made her guilty to eat so well while others could barely eat.</p><p>"How are Armin, Eren, and Mikasa?" the brunette asked, eyeing her 12-year old daughter digging into her meal while she grabs onto her own fork.</p><p>"They're good, Eren and Armin won't stop going on about the outside world. It's foolish really, but it's cute that they have so much fun talking about it. Also, Mikasa and I had to save Eren again from getting beaten up by those bullies," the girl answered back, looking up at her mother's amused expression, "They're so troublesome."</p><p>The woman chuckled at her daughter's honesty, it was very refreshing. They had a deep bond since they sold flowers together and spent most of their meals alone since her husband was working at this time and her son was off working in Sina. Silence fell upon them as they continued eating. The woman looked down at her daughter, noting how the girl's left sleeve revealed her marking when she stretched out her left arm.</p><p>"We have to find a better way to cover up that marking," the woman pointed at the left arm making the girl pull up the collar of her beige, long-sleeved shirt.</p><p>"I could wear turtle necks, but it's too hot to do that" the girl replied, sighing at the thought of how hot she would get if she wore a turtle neck.</p><p>"I know, but it is something you have to sacrifice unless you want someone to find out that it isn't just a simple marking," the woman replied as she rested her chin on her right hand, her black eyes gazing down at the line, "You know I can't always keep you safe if that marking keeps showing, I promised your mother to look after you."</p><p><em>There it was, she was always used my biological mother to prove a point</em>, the girl thought as her eyebrows scrunched up, her expression showing that she was deeply troubled at the mention of her biological mother. The woman smiled in return and flicked the girl's forehead, "Don't scrunch up your eyebrows like that, you'll get wrinkles."</p><p>"Then don't mention her," the girl replied her eyebrows still scrunched up showing how displeased she was, "I always wear my coat, that hides it enough for no one to ask questions. Plus, if they see the top of my marking they'll think it's just a mole."</p><p>"I guess you're right, but has anyone asked why your hand is bandaged?" the woman asks now pointing at the bandaged left hand.</p><p>"Eren always asks why my hand is bandaged and I just say it's because I burned it so badly it's permanently scarred and it makes me feel ugly," (Y/n) replies as she took off the bandage, showing a parallel line running through from the back of her wrist to the bottom of the nail on her middle finger. </p><p>She had a parallel line running through the outside of her arm. From the left side of her neck where it starts as a dot then there was separation before the line started, running on top of her clavicle and then running down her shoulder all the way to the bottom of her nail on her middle finger as a straight line. She didn't know why she had a marking like that when most people like her had just a simple pentagram.</p><p>"That boy worries about you more than he worries about himself," the woman points out while her adopted daughter puts the bandages down and gets up from her seat.</p><p>"I know, I have to be careful around him so he never finds out about who I am," she says with a stoic expression while putting the used plates and utensils in the sink, "I'm going to shower and try to sleep."</p><p>"Alright, goodnight," the woman says with a smile as she watched the girl walk away into her own room, "Oh how she looks like you, Ophelia."</p><p>●○●○●○●○●○●○</p><p>It was the morning after the talk they had, (Y/n) hadn't slept well. Some drunken fool smashed a chair after one of the waitresses had denied them service. She didn't know how her father could ever deal with people like that, but then again her father wasn't all good either. She knew about his various affairs with the various waitresses at the tavern and she knew that her mother knew it too, but chose to ignore it for their survival. She knew the man would kick both of them out if her mother ever brought up that discussion with them.</p><p>The (h/c) haired girl decided to have a small breakfast, she simply ate a small piece of bread before getting dressed in her usual beige, long-sleeved shirt, and her light pink, long skirt. She tucked her shirt inside her skirt and grabbed onto the dark brown coat that reached her knees. She made sure the bandage was wrapped around her hand and it was tight enough it wouldn't fall off if she ever had to fight those bullies again. She wished her mother a good morning and a goodbye before heading off to find her friends.</p><p>After some searching, she found Eren and Mikasa carrying sticks and standing up on some empty crates. She ran over to them and gave them a small hello as she also stood up on top of the crate to see why her friends were staring at the crowd of people and before she knew it, she was watching the sullen faces of the Survey Corps. </p><p>Simply by seeing their faces, she knew that another expedition had gone to waste which angered many people. Some men began talking about how they were using their tax dollars for useless things which made Eren grab a stick and whack them in the head with it. (Y/n) sighed as Mikasa grabbed Eren and threw him against a wall before he could get in trouble with the men.</p><p>"Eren, stop being so rash" Mikasa scolded him as she glared at her best friend, "You're going to get into a lot of trouble one day and can you please stop saying that you'll join the Scout Regiment."</p><p>"You want to join the Scout Regiment?" (Y/n) asked with a confused expression, <em>where did this idea of his come from?</em></p><p>"Mikasa! I told you not to say that in front of (Y/n)!" Eren shouted back as he starts picking up the sticks that fell out. (Y/n) bends down and starts helping her friend up the sticks back.</p><p>"Why do you want to join the Scouts?" asked the girl, staring intently into his teal eyes trying to figure out why her friend would ever want to do something so stupid.</p><p>"Because I want to go outside and kill all the Titans!" Eren responded, his eyes filled with fire and determination, "We are all stuck like cattle here and I don't want to be cattle."</p><p>Both the girls sighed knowing they wouldn't be able to change his mind. They then began walking through the streets to head back to their homes. They separated away from each other since Eren and Mikasa were going to go eat and (Y/n) wanted to keep walking around town. They said their goodbyes as they walked away. (Y/n) didn't know where she wanted to go really, she just didn't want to bother anyone so she continued walking through the alleys trying to find something to do. </p><p>As she walked she heard a faint meow coming from behind some crates and she peeped down to find a small white and black kitten. She slowly bent down and grabbed the small kitten in her hands. The kitten trembled at her touch which made her notice how abandoned and skinny the cat was, "So you're abandoned like me?"</p><p>The small kitten meowed weakly in response which made the girl smile at her newfound friend. She slowly placed the kitten in her large coat pocket and walked towards a small booth that had some fish set up. The merchant was talking to a customer about the prices and she took this as the moment to snatch a small fish from the stand without anyone looking. </p><p>She quickly made her way into an alleyway before anyone could point out what she did. Once she knew she was far away she took out the little kitten as she sat on the stone steps her friends were hanging out yesterday. She placed it in her lap and gave the kitten the small fish which the kitten accepted with pleasure.</p><p>"I'm (Y/n), what's your name?" the girl asked with a smile on her face, "It's Alice? That's a beautiful name, let's be friends."</p><p>"Who are you talking to?" a voice spoke up behind her and the girl looked back in shock to see her blonde friend staring at her.</p><p>"Oh I found this small kitten in an alley and I thought I would keep it" (Y/n) replied back as she pointed at her lap where the white and black cat was happily eating the fish.</p><p>"Oh my walls! It's so cute!" Armin squealed in surprise as he sat next to the girl to look down at the kitten which looked up at the boy and meowed. It jumped from (Y/n)'s lap into Armin's lap, happily kneading its head into the boy's blue coat.</p><p>"Looks like it likes you too! We can be the kitten's parents!" (Y/n) said with a smile making the blonde boy blush at such a label. He couldn't speak because he was afraid of stuttering and just nodded his head with a happy grin. </p><p>Just as they were playing with the kittens they heard loud screams and saw people pointing up. As the two looked up they noticed how a large titan head was staring down at the district and before anyone could react, the titan kicked the wall and debris flew everywhere.</p><p>"Get down!" (Y/n) shouted as she snatched the small kitten from Armin and placed it into her large pocket. She grabbed onto Armin's hand and pulled him out of the way before a large piece of wall landed on them, "Damn!"</p><p>"My gramps..." Armin mumbled in shock, "I have to go find my gramps!"</p><p>"And I have to find my mom" (Y/n) stated as nausea overcame her body at the thought of becoming the titans walking into the district, "Stay safe! Promise me we'll see each other!"</p><p>"I promise" Armin stuttered out before running away into the chaos.</p><p>(Y/n) let out an aggravated sigh before she started running towards her home, hoping her mother wasn't crushed. As she turned the corner she noticed a titan walking her way, but before the titan could grab her she slipped into a very narrow alley, escaping the grasps of the titan.</p><p>Her hand pats her coat's pocket, assuring herself that the kitten was safely tucked inside. Just as she got out of the alley she noticed a large rock had landed on the tavern. She quickly ran into the tavern through the broken walls and found the brunette woman's bottom half laying below the rock, "(Y/n)!"</p><p>"Mom!" the girl cried out, feeling the salty tears escape her eyes knowing that this was the last time she'll ever be able to talk to the woman who took care of her all these years, "I'm so sorry, the titans breached the wall and now you're here."</p><p>"(Y/n)! There is no time for crying, my journey ends here but yours is just beginning" the woman cried out as a few tears escaped her eyes, "Promise me you'll get out of here and live, and don't you dare do anything stupid."</p><p>"No," the girl said weakly as she collapsed on her knees, tears streaming down her face as the panic grew inside of her and made her small body shake, "I can't leave you! You're all I have."</p><p>"No! You have Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Go find them and stay with them" she stated as she stared into the girl's eyes, "I know that you aren't my child by blood, but I love you as one of my own as if you were my very own flesh and blood. Please (Y/n), live for me, fight for me, grow old for me, promise me you will do that for me!"</p><p>"I will, I will do that" the girl promised as she saw the woman's eyes slowly become dull, "I love you, mom."</p><p>"I love you too, my dear daughter" the woman weakly said as her tears escaped faster and her beautiful black eyes became dull.</p><p>Her body fell limp and the young girl knew that this was the end. (Y/n) weakly stood up, hearing a soft meow coming from her pocket. She looked down at the woman she had called mother for all her entire life, letting tears slip down her cheeks and she rushed out through the broken walls, never for a second looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Start of Something New</b>
</p><p>It had been a few days after Shinganshina fell to the hands of the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan. Eren was left without parents and Mikasa was left without guardians once again while Armin still had his gramps. For (Y/n) she didn't know whether her father had survived the attack since he couldn't be found. </p><p>However, the news had reached the inner walls of Sina and she received a letter from her brother that he was on his way to pick her up from Trost and take her back to Sina with him. She wanted to refuse his proposal because she didn't want to leave her friends, but since she was still very much a child she had no choice but to oblige. At least she still somehow had the small kitten she found.</p><p>"We can kidnap you so you don't have to leave us," Eren said, his once happy expression gone and replaced by one of sadness, "We're a family, you can't leave us like this."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, it isn't my choice to make to stay or go," replied the devastated girl, "I wish I could stay here with you guys, but I have to go."</p><p>The four friends stared at each other, tears streaming down their cheeks as they realized they might never see each other again. They all came together, softly crying, and hugged each other. It was terrible for them to split after all the events that happened. </p><p>"Take care of Alice" Armin whispered, sadden that both his friend and kitten were leaving.</p><p>"(Y/n), it's time to go," a soft, male voice said from behind the children. They separated to look up at the man who was taking away their friend. He had dark brown hair much like (Y/n)'s mother and had the same black eyes. </p><p>"I know, this isn't the end! We'll definitely meet again!" (Y/n) stated with a large smile, trying to hold back all her tears that were threatening to come rushing out of her (e/c) eyes, "I promise."</p><p>They couldn't reply, all they could do was stare as their friend was being tugged away by the brown-haired man towards a tall, pure white horse. He grabbed onto her and placed her on top of the horse before he mounted his horse behind the now crying girl. He clicked his tongue and the horse started walking away, exiting the gates of Trost to make its way to Stohess.</p><p>"I'm sorry I have to take you away from your friends like this, but since mom is dead and father can't be found you are my responsibility" the man stated as he frowned at his crying sister.</p><p>"I know, but they're also my family" the girl mumbles as she wipes away her tears.</p><p>"There is no use crying, for now, just look towards the future and you will surely meet them once again," he said trying to cheer up the girl.</p><p>"I'll try to do that" the girl mumbles as she stares at the green fields that were covered with wildflowers.</p><p>"Plus you're going to love Stohess, it's very different from Shinganshina. I know how much you love to paint and Stohess is known for their art," he said with a hopeful smile on his face. The girl looked up at him, (e/c) eyes meeting black eyes. She noticed how there were bags under his eyes and how his eyes had a small tint of red which was a sign that he had been crying. They both lost the person they cared most about and they both had to be strong.</p><p>"Let's be strong for each other, (Y/n)" he said patting the girl's head and they both stared up ahead knowing they had a long journey before they could reach Stohess.</p><p>●○●○●○●○●○●○</p><p>A month had passed since (Y/n) had arrived at Stohess and started living with her brother, Caleb, and Alice. Since he had to take care of her, he started taking the night shift with the Military Police so they could spend their afternoons together. She quickly came accustomed to the rich culture of Stohess, but something about the smiles the rich people wore made (Y/n) want to gag. It was as if they were all hiding something. </p><p>Her brother had, in fact, confirmed her suspicions. He would sometimes come home in the morning and before heading to bed he would explain about the domestic abuse cases he had to deal with and how there were so many illegal trades going on. He probably shouldn't have been telling this to a 12-year-old girl, but she did witness the titans eat people. He also mentioned how the amount of crime was starting to rise because of resources becoming scarce so he took it upon himself to teach her hand to hand combat.</p><p>Everday day, in the afternoon, they would go up to the roof of their apartment complex and train. He taught her basic self-defense skills like how to flip someone over her shoulder using her opponent's strength and the best places to hit someone to disarm them. He also taught her how to handle a pocket knife in case someone tried to get too close to her, she could stab them and run away. He tried his best to keep her safe, but he didn't know that when he would leave for his job she would sneak out and go down to the Red District of Stohess.</p><p>Why would a 12-year old ever go down to a place like that when she could easily be kidnapped by human traffickers or be caught in a fight? Well, it was because the young girl had come across the most beautiful woman she had ever met. </p><p>Madame Ava was a tall woman, standing at 5'10 ft, who had pitch-black hair cut into a sharp bob and alluring green eyes. She wore dark red lipstick that complemented her soft, tan skin. Basically, (Y/n) had a big crush on her and couldn't stop following the woman around the Red District. She spent the past month just wondering why so many people would bow their head in respect at the mysterious woman. </p><p>One day, (Y/n) was doing the usual and following the woman when suddenly the woman turned into a dark alleyway. The young girl held onto her breath as she watched the woman disappear into the alleyway. She finally released the breath and walked into the alley, trying to hold down the sudden fear she felt as she walked through the dark alley. Before she could even scream, a rough hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the stone wall. The person's arm was holding her small form against the stone wall and the girl closed her eyes.</p><p>"Open your eyes, darling," a woman's soft voice said, "I won't hurt you."</p><p>(Y/n) did as she was told and shyly stared up at the green eyes she had a habit of staring at, "Why were you following me? I mean why have you been following me for the past month? Are you lost?"</p><p>The girl shook her head, not being able to speak with the sudden shock she felt. The woman she was desperately following around had noticed her a long time ago.</p><p>"I won't hurt you, I don't hurt children," the woman said with a sigh, letting go of the girl, "Now tell me your name and why you were following me."</p><p>"You're really pretty!" the girl shouted and bowed her head blushing deeply, "My name is...my name is (Y/n)!"</p><p>"You're like me" the woman stated which made (Y/n) quickly look up at the woman. Her once vibrant green eyes were now yellow and they were glowing noted the young girl. The woman smiled at her and lifted her dress' sleeve to reveal the marking of a pentagram.</p><p>"What?" the girl mumbled and before she knew it the lady had grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the alley.</p><p>"Come with me, it seems no one has ever told you what you are," the woman said as they both fell into step with the busy street that was full of drunk men, some had Military Police uniforms on, and with prostitutes standing outside of brothels.</p><p>"I know what I am" (Y/n) said as she let the woman drag her, "But I didn't know there were more of us."</p><p>"There's a whole community, let me show you to them" the woman replied and they were soon walking into a brothel. Women were sitting on expensive red couches and men were all over the place trying to get some kind of service. Some of them stared down at (Y/n) wondering why a young girl would ever be in such a place. Soon Madame Ava and (Y/n) walked through some black curtains into the back of the brothel where there were two women and one man sitting on the couch, drinking and smoking cigars.</p><p>"Madame Ava, why in the world would you ever bring a kid in here?" the man said as he took a puff from his cigars, staring at the woman questionably. He had dark brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair that slightly fell over his eyes.</p><p>"Because she's one of us" the woman replied, her red lips rising into a devious smirk as she grabbed on the girl's shirt collar and pulled it down slightly to reveal the parallel line.</p><p>"Hey!" the girl exclaimed as she pulled away from the woman and pulled the collar of her shirt back up. The woman in return laughed and sat down next to the man, "Who are you, people?"</p><p>"Us? We're demons" the man replied as he held his cigar between his fingers, "And so are you, but we've never heard of you."</p><p>"And I've never heard of you either, so why am I here?" the girl replied as she glared at the man. She already hated him, he seemed so arrogant and it made her want to storm off. </p><p>One of the women sighed and (Y/n) noted that it was actually a man doing drag. She wore heeled boots that went up to her knees and a short skirt with a bustier that was filled with different fake jewels and an extravagant red wig, "It's very simple really, you're a demon and so we are too so we have to know you're not a rogue one."</p><p>"A rogue one?" (Y/n) asked as her expression contorted into one of confusion.</p><p>"Did your mommy not explain anything, kid?" the man spoke up with a nasty smirk that made (Y/n) clench her fists.</p><p>"She's dead" the girl explained as her eyes glared the man down. She then noticed some movement from the corner of her eye and looked at a woman with long, wavy black hair and blue eyes who was making hand gestures at the man with an angry expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss. In that case, we'll explain everything to you" Madame Ava said as she patted the open spot next to her on the couch. (Y/n) did as she was told because there was no way she was going to be able to run away from this situation. Plus she wanted answers.</p><p>"Well we're the children of the great Devil King, each one of us is a result of an affair the Devil King had with the nature spirits" Madame Ava began explaining and she pointed at the pentagram on her wrist, "Each one of us has a pentagram to identify each other, it appears that yours is that line on your arm. I really don't know why you don't have a pentagram, maybe there's more to your creation. There are some rules to being demons. The first rule is we don't attack our own kind, however, some demons go rogue. The second rule is that we don't use our abilities to aid humanity. We are the destroyers of humanity, not the helper's of humanity."</p><p>"Why?" the girl spoke up wondering why that would ever be a rule.</p><p>"Because we are children of the wicked and tainted, there is no purpose to us other than to kill and bring chaos" the man jumped into the conversation with a smirk, "So we're literally made to live as murderers, thieves, and so on."</p><p>"That's stupid," the girl said as she glared at all of them and stood up from her place, "Why would I ever associate myself with people that horrible?"</p><p>"Calm down, I haven't finished explaining everything," the tan woman said as she grabbed the young girl's wrist and pulled her down onto the couch, "We agree with you, we shouldn't live like that which is why I brought you here before another demon found you. You see we've created this small community to support demons who want to do good. We run this brothel as a facade while in reality we create and execute plans to help the less fortunate."</p><p>"What?" the girl asks in confusion, everything wasn't making sense and all she wanted was to be with her mother. She never thought that she would be dragged into this mess.</p><p>"For example, we steal from the rich pigs and then give the money away to the poor," the drag queen said, "We also support victims of abuse and we go as far as killing vermin like rapists."</p><p>"Oh" (Y/n) said, her (e/c) eyes scanning the faces of each person in the room noting that none of them seemed to be lying or holding back from anything, "Then why am I here?"</p><p>"Join us," Madame Ava said as she softly held onto the girl's hand, "If you join us, then we'll be able to protect you from other demons and teach you more about your abilities."</p><p>"What if I say no?" the girl asks wanting to see whether she had other opportunities out of this situation.</p><p>"We can't protect you and you won't be able to handle your abilities as a demon, meaning that the people you love and you will be in danger" the man responds this time his expression showed how grave the situation they were in was, "Think about your brother, Caleb."</p><p>"How do you know his name?" (Y/n) asked jumping up in surprise at the mention of her brother, "I thought you didn't know anything about me?"</p><p>"Obviously, that was a lie. Do you think we wouldn't check who you were when you started following Madame Ava like a lost puppy? We know everything about you" the man replied his lips curving up to a taunting smirk, "So basically you have no choice but to join us."</p><p>Silence fell upon the red room as they all stared at each other wondering what the young girl would do. Madame Ava was hopeful that the girl would agree without having to threaten her, but her friend Miles had already threatened her so the girl knew that she couldn't escape the situation. </p><p>(Y/n) cursed at herself, if she hadn't followed that wicked woman around the Red District, then she wouldn't have been in this situation. She took a breath in, trying to calm her nerves. Her lips began to quiver and her fists were balled up, fighting back the urge to curse the man out.</p><p>"Fine, I'll join but I want to go home" the girl finally said her eyes dropping down to the ground, "Now."</p><p>"Sure thing," Madame Ava said with the sweetest smile she could show and walked the girl out of the brothel and towards her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Burning Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Burning Mistakes</b>
</p>
<p>Two years had passed since she was lured into that damn brothel. (Y/n) was 14-years old now and since that day she had gotten to know the rest of the community. She had found out that the arrogant man was named Miles and he was the owner of a flower shop near her home which is why they knew so much about her. </p>
<p>Madame Ava is the owner of the brothel and she handles all the money, she was also the mastermind behind all the planning. Fredrik, or better known for his stage name, Tatiana, was a drag queen who used her talents as a way to get information out from their targets. Elma was the other woman who was there during the meeting, (Y/n) soon came to realize that she was non-verbal and deaf so she had to learn sign language to communicate with her.</p>
<p>At the agreement of their first meeting, (Y/n) started working for them and from what her brother told her, she found out that they were labeled as the Righteous Angels by the poor while they were labeled as thieves and murderers by the rich. "A menace to society" was the specific thing that the newspaper labeled them as.<em> How ironic</em>, she thought when she read the newspaper.</p>
<p>(Y/n) would go out at night when her brother went off to work and then would return before sunrise to sleep so her brother wouldn't question her disappearance. Her relationship with Caleb had grown and they were very close to each other. They would still train occasionally and would spend the afternoons playing with Alice.</p>
<p>As for her demon abilities, (Y/n) had learned certain things about them. She found out that she was very agile and fast which was an indication of what kind of demon she was. The group had come to the conclusion that (Y/n) had ties to a wind spirit much like Elma, but they could never find out what her marking meant. Even though her family tree was unknown, they still continued with their plans. </p>
<p>Training was also mandatory and Miles took on the responsibility to teach her. He had taught her how to slice the neck of an opponent so their death was quick and clean. He also taught her various acrobatic skills and she was soon known for her codename, Snake, for her impressive flexibility.</p>
<p>"Snake, there are two guards up ahead" Miles, or better known as his codename Raven, stated as they ran through the hallways of the manor.</p>
<p>"Aight" Snake stated, adjusting the mask that hid the lower part of her face. Before they rounded the corner, they both climbed up the wall using the lantern holders and stood on the high wooden beams. </p>
<p>Snake made her way through the wooden beams so the guards wouldn't notice her. She positioned herself slightly behind the first guard. She took in a breath and dropped down on to the ground behind the guard.</p>
<p>With a dagger in hand, she slit the guard's throat, blood splattering all over the floor. The other guard turned to her, gun in hand, but before he could shoot she grabbed onto the barrel of his gun and pointed it upwards. She placed her right foot on the man's left knee and she pushed down on it making it snap backward. The man let out a yelp and before he could scream for help, Raven jumped down from the wooden beams and slit the man's throat.</p>
<p>"Nice" (Y/n) mumbled as some of the blood sprayed on her black, tight jumpsuit.</p>
<p>"Shut up and let's go" Raven replied, his brown eyes glaring at her.</p>
<p>"Sure thing boss," the (h/c) haired girl said mockingly.</p>
<p>They made their way through the double doors the guards were protecting and walked into the empty office. They began scanning the room, trying to find the place where the documents they were looking for were hiding. Raven searched through the desk while Snake searched through the large bookcase. </p>
<p>"I can't find anything in the desk" Raven stated as he walked towards the girl who was still looking through the bookcase.</p>
<p>"It's not in the bookcase, where the fuck could it be?" Snake asked as she scanned the silent room. Her (e/c) eyes landed on a reflection of herself. A large mirror was placed horizontally, facing the bookcase, its gold borders glowing in the moonlight, "Jackpot."</p>
<p>Snake made her way towards the mirror and grabbed onto its gold frame. She slowly lifted it up and placed it on the couch that was below the mirror. There in the wall was a hole with a bunch of files and documents inside. She grabbed the documents and tucked them into her small bag that rested on her back. She placed the bag back on and placed the mirror back up on the wall. Raven held his hand up and Snake clapped his hand in a high five. </p>
<p>"Let's go, kid," Raven said as they walked to the large window and opened it up. They climbed out of the office and onto the brick roof below them and just like that they jump from roof to roof, basking in their triumph. </p>
<p>●○●○●○●○●○●○</p>
<p>Another year and a few months had passed. (Y/n) was now 15-years old and was to turn 16 in the upcoming month. She currently sat at the dining table she shared with her brother and she quietly ate her dinner, sliding some of the food under the table so Alice could eat it. Caleb had scolded her several times on doing that, but she was as stubborn so she never stopped.</p>
<p>"You know, you're going to turn sixteen soon, are you going to join the cadet corps?" Caleb asked as he eyed his sister give the cute black and white cat some of her food.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, I bet Eren will be joining" (Y/n) mumbled, remembering her friends from Shinganshina. <em>It's been so long since I've seen them, I wonder what they are up to now, </em>she thought as she played with the vegetables on her plate.</p>
<p>"You should honestly join the cadet corps and join the military police like me so we can go on night shifts together," her brother said with a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Sorry bro, but I don't think I'll join the MPs, they're so boring" (Y/n) playfully said back and her brother rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Then what would you join? The Garrisons?" her brother asked her, praying that she would never dare think of joining the Scouts.</p>
<p>"No, I would join the Scouts" (Y/n) replied, her playful smile growing more, "It would be so cool to serve next to Humanity's Strongest."</p>
<p>"I met him once you know, he's surprisingly short and cold," Caleb said with a chuckle, but his expression became serious, "Please don't join the Scouts, you can't live out the promise you made if you're always going to be putting yourself in danger."</p>
<p>"I know" (Y/n) answered back, sulking at the mention of their mother dying.</p>
<p>"Well, think about it," Caleb said as he stood up, "I'm heading off a little earlier tonight, we got some info that the Righteous Angels were going to attack some guy's manor tonight."</p>
<p>"Huh" (Y/n) mumbled as she watched her brother put on his jacket, wondering how the hell the MPs knew about her mission tonight. She shook off the bad feeling growing in her stomach. For some reason, she felt like something horrible was going to happen tonight and she hoped her brother wasn't at the center of that trouble.</p>
<p>After she cleaned up the dishes, she heads off to the Red District that she now considered as her second home. As the years went by, she grew accustomed to the number of people drugged out of their minds and the drunk people yelling. She would be lying to herself if she denied that she smoked a few cigars here and there and possibly drank some hard liquor. It was part of the job, part of the demonic culture. She had grown close to the others, especially Miles which was surprising. He was like her second brother, even though he sometimes said harsh things, he still looked out for her.</p>
<p>(Y/n) walked into the brothel and headed to the back where Elma was already suited up in her black jumpsuit. (Y/n) signed to Elma about what her job was in the mission and Elma signed back that she was backup since they received information that the Military Police will be patrolling that area tonight. (Y/n) nodded and headed off to put on her black jumpsuit.</p>
<p>Once she had everything strapped on, she met Madame Ava in the planning room. They went over the plan one more time and whose supposed to do what. Miles was supposed to head down into the cellar of the mansion and find the kidnapped girls, Elma was supposed to subdue any of the MPs that could threaten the mission, and (Y/n) was supposed to kill off the man who had kidnapped the young girls. </p>
<p>"Good luck, let the mission triumph," Madame Ava said and signed as the trio left through the back of the brothel.</p>
<p>They jumped up onto the roof and moved from roof to roof using their demon abilities to be able to jump far enough to reach the next roof. That was something (Y/n) loved about being a demon, she felt free when she was able to use her abilities. She felt unstoppable.</p>
<p>Once the manor came into view, they all slowed down. Elma signed that she will slowly be switching from the west and east wing to watch over the MPs. Miles signed back that he will go ahead and jumped into the sewers since it was connected with the basement of the manor. When Miles disappeared into the dark alley, Elma and (Y/n) sneakily jumped onto the east side of the manor without any MPs seeing.</p>
<p>(Y/n) signed at Elma stating that she would slip into the bedroom through the top of the roof and Elma signed back good luck. (Y/n) nodded and opened the skylight that was on the roof. She slowly slid through the skylight and looked at the hallway below her. There was no one in sight, which she found weird since there were so many MPs on the outside perimeters of the manor. </p>
<p>She let herself drop onto one of the wooden beams and then she slowly climbed down the wall. She scanned the hallway one more time to check if there was anyone watching her. Another cold shiver ran down her spine. She shook her head trying to suppress the feeling and headed down the hallways towards the double doors that led to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Once she was in front of the double doors, she closed her eyes and used her wind abilities to identify whether there was anyone there that wasn't her target. She concluded that by how calm the room seemed that the man was sleeping, so she slowly opened the door and slipped into the room. Her (e/c) eyes look forward at the bed where her supposed target was supposed to be sleeping, but instead, he was hanging from the ceiling, his arms slit open and eyes gouged out. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" (Y/n) mumbled and as she took a step forward a dark shadow appeared in front of her. The shadow was a large circle, but soon a figure came out of the circle and was standing in front of (Y/n), "What the fuck are you?"</p>
<p>"That is no way to talk to your father, (Y/n)" the figure said, its features hiding behind a long black cloak except its pale lips which she noticed was tilted up in a smirk.</p>
<p>"What?" (Y/n) breathed out as she felt her knees weaken. Her legs gave out on her and she fell down onto her knees as the room grew cold. A sharp pain rose in her left arm. She looked down at it and noticed that the black marking was glowing.</p>
<p>"Looks like your mother put a protection spell on you," the figure said as he growled at the light being emitted from the horrified girl's left arm, "Well no matter, it's nice that I finally got to meet you in my true form. Although I'm quite displeased that you are helping humanity, something about you slitting the throats of people makes me feel better."</p>
<p>(Y/n) couldn't say anything, she bit down on her bottom lip trying not to cry from the pain she felt. The figure notices how the girl wasn't replying so they simply smile, "By the way, I helped you on this little target of yours, I suggest you escape once I'm gone because if you don't those humans will come in here and shoot you and your friends. May we meet again, daughter."</p>
<p>And just like that, the figure disappeared back into the shadow circle and left as if it was never there. Just like the figure warned, MPs began flooding the hallways running towards the bedroom. (Y/n) cursed at herself for lowering her guard. She bit down on her lip as she stood up, regaining her strength.</p>
<p>Once she was able to regain her composure she ran the window, her only form of escape. She grabbed onto a chair and threw it through the window before she jumped out and used her wind power to propel herself onto the nearest roof.</p>
<p>Elma and Miles were nowhere in sight so she waited for her friends, but soon two MPs appeared in front of her with their ODM gear and blades drawn. One MP launched at her and she jumped up, high enough for him to pass under her. She lands behind him, taking out her dagger, and stabbed him in the heart. The man collapses on his knees.</p>
<p>The other man ran to her and lifted his sword, but before it could come down onto her a dagger appeared through his skull. The owner of the said dagger was Elma, who signed for her to retreat. They both made their way to the brothel and they soon saw Miles ahead of them whose features were sickly pale.</p>
<p>"What happened?" (Y/n) asked the man and he shook his head, his hand going up to his mouth trying to calm down.</p>
<p>"When I went into the basement, the girls were all dead. They were hanging from the roofs, their arms slit open and their eyes gouged out" Miles replied trying to fight back nausea he felt. <em>Could it be that thing killed the innocent girls too?</em> (Y/n) thought as she felt her body go cold.</p>
<p>Elma squinted her eyebrows and signed at him to use sign language so she wasn't left out of the loop. Miles didn't notice, so (Y/n) signed to her about what happened. However, Elma became distracted by something else. Her thin finger points towards the direction of the brothel. A large fire was swallowing part of the Red District. </p>
<p>"No!" (Y/n) screamed as they realized that the fire was coming from their home. They ran as fast as they could to get to the brothel, but once they got there they couldn't get close because large yellow flames covered the entire brothel, "We have to go help Madama Ava and Fredrik!"</p>
<p>"No!" Miles screamed as he held back the distraught (h/c) haired girl, "These fires will kill all three of us if we go in! This fire isn't a regular human fire, it's hellfire."</p>
<p>(Y/n) fought against his grip, but she wasn't strong enough to get past him. Miles was clearly tired of holding her back so Elma walked up to (Y/n) and grabbed onto her shoulders with her pale hands. (Y/n) stared up at the black-haired woman who gazed down at her as if telling her to calm down.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do now?" (Y/n) asked as she watched the flames grow taller, the heat causing sweat to run down her neck.</p>
<p>"We'll go into hiding, I'll continue with my flower shop and Elma will help me out who did this," Miles said and signed, "You'll have to leave Stohess and no buts. You will do as I say, I am now in charge since Ava is gone."</p>
<p>"How do you possibly know she is gone? The MPs knew our mission for tonight, did you tell them? Are you the damn rat?" (Y/n) screamed as salty tears escaped her eyes at the thought of her dear mentor and friend being dead.</p>
<p>"How dare you accuse me of being the rat, Ava was like a mother to me" Miles spat back as he charged at the girl and pinned her down onto the brick roof. Elma started waving her hands around trying to get their attention, but her efforts went to waste as (Y/n) slammed her forehead against Miles' forehead, "Damn you bitch!"</p>
<p>"Fuck you!" (Y/n) screamed as more tears made their way down her cheeks. </p>
<p>"(Y/n), please listen to me. You only have Elma and me now, we have to stay strong and we can't turn on each other. A demon did this, I don't know who, but I know this is the work of a demon" Miles starts saying, his voice becoming soft to show how broken and sadden he was by the events, "We have to go into hiding now, so be a good kid and listen to me, swallow your pride and put your faith in me."</p>
<p>(Y/n) stared up at his brown eyes and she noticed how his eyes were watery, she nodded in response. Miles stood up and helped the girl stand up. Elma wore an angry expression on her face to show that she was going to scold both of them right after they were all safe. The trio headed off, away from the fire before the MPs could reach them. They headed into Miles' flower shop and they took off their clothes quickly. Miles started a fire and threw the jumpsuits into the fire. </p>
<p>"(Y/n), grab my coat and head home before your brother gets there" Miles stated and the girl did what she was told, "We'll meet up tomorrow to discuss matters, just keep your head down for now."</p>
<p>The girl wrapped her body in his long, black coat and said her goodbyes before heading out. When she entered her apartment, she noticed a certain brunette in his military police uniform with an angry expression on his face. <em>No, he wasn't angry, he was fuming </em>noted the girl.</p>
<p>"Where the hell were you?" Caleb asked his black eyes glaring into her sadden (e/c) eyes, "And where the fuck are your clothes?"</p>
<p>"I went for a walk and I was attacked, I was able to escape before they did anything but they took my clothes" (Y/n) replied making sure tears fell down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>His expression soften when he noticed how broken his baby sister was and he walked up to her, wrapping her in his arms, "It's okay, you're okay."</p>
<p>The two siblings stayed like that while the brothel continued to burn, and her two remaining friends were hiding out in a flower shop. She closed her eyes trying to calm down her nerves, but all she could see was the figure, hiding behind a long black cloak, smirking at her like if she was its prey. <em>Was that my biological father? Was that him?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Old Friends</b>
</p><p>It was time to departure, (Y/n) stood next to Caleb as they watched other kids her age get into the wagon that would take them to the Cadet Corps for training. </p><p>"Stay safe and don't you dare pick any fights with the others," Caleb said playfully and patted her shoulder to reassure her everything will be fine, "And send letters to your poor, old brother."</p><p>"You're only twenty-five and I won't make any promises" (Y/n) replied and smiled at her older brother, "Well time to go, goodbye, and make sure to take care of Alice."</p><p>"Goodbye and I will," Caleb said as he theatrically cried making his sister stick out her tongue at him.</p><p>(Y/n) jumped into the wagon before it departed and made sure to keep her distance from the other cadets. She wore a black turtle neck, the usual bandage around her left hand, and high waisted light brown pants with black combat boots. As the wagon exited Wall Sina and headed towards the Cade Corps training grounds, she dozed off.</p><p>
  <em>"For now we have to go into hiding which means we have to live like normal, pathetic humans" Miles stated, a cigarette hanging from his lips, "This includes no missions and no usage of powers, we don't know who our enemy is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is there any update on Madame Ava and Fredrik?" I had asked wondering if there was any possibility of them being alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, hellfire can disintegrate bodies so we really don't know if they are dead or in hiding" Miles replied back with a sigh, "Just try to live your life, for now, kid."</em>
</p><p>"Excuse me miss, we're here" a soft voice mumbled as she shook the sleeping girl. Her eyes began to open and she noticed that she was the only one left on the wagon along with the girl that had woken her up from her dream.</p><p>"Oh thank you" (Y/n) mumbled and she tried to rub away the sleep from her eyes, but she still felt sleepy. She reached down to grab her bag, but the girl lifted the bag first. (Y/n) looked up in shock at the girl.</p><p>"Let me help you, you're still sleepy," the girl said, her shoulder-length blonde her falling into her pale face. (Y/n) noticed how her blue eyes would sparkle, "I'm Krista by the way, what's your name?"</p><p>"(Y/n), and you don't have to help me, I can take care of my own bag" the girl replied as she reached out to grab the bag, but the short girl pulled it back with a sweet smile. (Y/n) tried grabbing it once again, but the girl didn't let go. (Y/n) let out a sigh and finally smiled back, "Alright."</p><p>They both got off the wagon and walked towards the wooden barracks. Tomorrow was the day they would be initiated into the Cadet Corps so today was their time to set up where they'll sleep and set down their belongings. They both walked into one of the wooden cabins and Krista set down the bags on the ground.</p><p>"Do you want to share bunks?" Krista asked as she stared at the various bunks in the cabin.</p><p>"Sure, I'll get the bottom bunk. I have a habit of falling out of bed," (Y/n) replied with a smile, "It would be a disaster if I slept on the top."</p><p>"Then I'll take the top, looks like there are drawers underneath the bunk beds for us to put our belongings in" Krista pointed out as she kneeled down to take out her stuff from her bag. </p><p>(Y/n) did the same as her newfound friend, putting away her clothes and toiletries. While she still unpacked, a hand grabbed onto her shoulder making the girl flinch in surprise and look back, her eyes scanning the face of a tall, freckled girl.</p><p>"The name is Ymir, what's yours?" the freckled girl said, her brown eyes gazing down at the girl. Before she could answer a soft meow was heard making the three of them move their heads down to look at the ground. A black paw suddenly stuck itself out of (Y/n)'s bag making the three girls stare at the bag in shock. Then a black and white head stuck itself out and meowed in displeasure at the fact it got stuck in the bag.</p><p>"Alice!" (Y/n) exclaims and she reached down to grab the grumpy cat from the bag, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"You brought your cat?" Ymir asks as she bends down to stare at the cat.</p><p>"No, I think she jumped in my bag before I closed it," the girl said and brought the cat to her chest to hug her, "I have to send a letter to my brother now so he doesn't freak out."</p><p>"What are you going to do? The superiors will kick you out if they find out about the cat" Ymir says as she stands back up to her full height and crosses her arms over her chest.</p><p>"We won't tell them, let's keep Alice a secret" Krista suggests with a smile, her blue eyes shining, "She can be our little secret."</p><p>"Fine, but if we get caught I'm denying any involvement," Ymir said and raised her hands in defeat, "Now, what are your names?"</p><p>"I'm Krista and that's (Y/n), nice to meet you" replied the blonde girl. Her pale hands reached out to pet the cat which the cat in return kneads her head against the girl's hand. <em>So cute</em>, was what both Ymir and (Y/n) thought as they gazed at the blonde.</p><p>They were playing around with the cat when they heard footsteps come up to the door of the cabin, Krista opened her bag and (Y/n) placed the cat inside quickly and shut the bag but left a small opening for the cat to breathe. </p><p>One of the commander's subordinates walked in and announced that dinner was soon to be served. They soon left and the girls opened the bag up so Alice could come crawling out. They decided that the best thing to do was to make a few holes in the drawer so they could keep Alice inside while they weren't in the cabin.</p><p>"Let's go eat," Krista said and they walked out of the cabin. (Y/n) walked in the middle while Krista stood to her left and Ymir stood to her right. As they walked, two arms wrapped around (Y/n)'s chest from behind.</p><p> Her first instinct was to lean forward, kick her right leg back to kick the legs of the person behind her. Once the person lost balance, she drops down to the ground making the person fly forward and land on the ground in front of her. Teal eyes met (e/c) eyes and they both widen.</p><p>"Eren?" the girl mumbles as she stares at the boy on the ground in front of her.</p><p>"(Y/n)?" the boy replies in shock at how his old friend was able to fling his body forward. </p><p>Two figures appeared in front of them and it was the rest of her old friends. Armin stares in shock at his friend while Mikasa helps Eren get up from the ground. They all stare at each other in shock not being able to find the right words to say.</p><p>"What just happened?" Ymir asks, her eyebrows scrunched up to show how confused she was at the situation.</p><p>"These are my friends from Shinganshina" (Y/n) finally says and suddenly Armin wraps his arms around her to hug her. She wraps her arms around him to hug him back.</p><p>"We never heard from you when you left for Stohess. What have you been doing all these years? How is your brother and Alice? Why are you here?" Armin rambles on, he had so many questions.</p><p>"Armin, I'll answer all your questions, but I'm starving" (Y/n) says, and he lets go in response. </p><p>Eren and Mikasa could only stare, still in shock, at their friend. They all made their way to the dining hall and Krista and Ymir decided not to ask any questions until they all sat down. Once they all got their food, they sat down at a table in the far back of the cabin. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren sat on one bench while Ymir, Krista, and (Y/n) sat on the opposite bench.</p><p>"So..." Ymir mumbles noticing how thick the tension is, "The soup sucks, right?"</p><p>Krista in return elbows her side and (Y/n) smiles, thankful that Ymir tried to loosen up the atmosphere, "Well I guess I'll start with what has happened for the past four years."</p><p>"I moved to Stohess, and I lived there with my brother. Alice is fine, and she's grown a lot since the last time you guys saw her. That's all that's happened," (Y/n) said while playing around with her disgusting looking soup.</p><p>"That's it? Nothing interesting?" Eren asks, his teal eyes noticing how her right eyebrow slightly twitched. <em>She's hiding something</em>, Eren thinks to himself.</p><p>"Well, I did join a cult" (Y/n) states with a smirk as her friend glared at her not finding that statement humorous, "What about you guys?"</p><p>"Well, the first few months were hell. We had to go and work in the fields, but the government decided to make people join the survey corps so my gramps passed away because of it" Armin says, frowning at the memories, "After that, we tried our best to work in the fields and hold on until we could come here."</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss" (Y/n) says, reaching out to hold her friend's hand. Armin happily grabs onto her hand, missing the way they used to hold hands as children, "Where's your father, Eren?"</p><p>"He disappeared a year back, we don't know where he is" Eren replies, and he takes out a necklace he was wearing, it held a bronze key, "But I think he left this with me before he disappeared, I just don't remember when he gave me this."</p><p>"That sucks" (Y/n) says. Her lips turn upward in a small smile, "At least we're back together again."</p><p>They all nodded and smiled at her. Ymir and Krista gave each other a look wondering if they should leave early to leave the friends alone, but (Y/n) stood up from her seat, "Sorry guys, but I'm actually really tired from my trip here. I'll see you guys tomorrow."</p><p>Before (Y/n) left the dining hall, Krista slipped her a piece of bread that had some soup vegetables stuck inside. With the bread in hand, she left the cabin dreading how she couldn't handle having a normal conversation with her old friends. She wondered what her friends would think if they found out how many throats she had slit. <em>They would think I was a monster, well, I am a monster</em>, she thought as she walked through the dirt path.</p><p>(Y/n) approached her cabin, but a tall figure suddenly appeared in front of her making her crash into the said figure. She looks up in shock and blue eyes stare down at her in confusion. She noticed how his blonde hair was neatly brushed, his posture screamed authority, and his Survey Corps uniform gave away who he was.</p><p>"Erwin?" the girl mumbles. The man raises a bushy eyebrow in response, "I mean, Commander Erwin?"</p><p>"Yes? That's me?" the man replies, amusement clearly shining in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry" (Y/n) says and bows down to show her respect, she made sure that she hid the bread behind her.</p><p>"Why are you hiding that bread, cadet?" the commander asks as he points at the girl's arm.</p><p>"It's for me, sir, I was saving it for later. I get hungry at night, sir" the girl replies now looking up at the man who was finding her reaction amusing.</p><p>"Well, then have a fun midnight snack, cadet," the man says with a chuckle and walks away from her. </p><p>She slaps her forehead, muttering how much of an idiot she was before walking into the cabin. <em>I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of Erwin, the Commander of the Survey Corps</em>, the girl thinks as she pulls the drawer out to give the bread to her fellow friend. </p><p>"At least one of us is enjoying their dinner" the girl mutters while she watched her small friend enjoy her food.</p><p>"You have a cat?" a girl spoke up beside her, her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail and her bangs hang in front of her face.</p><p>"Oh yes, please don't tell anyone. She sneaked into my bag by accident and I don't feel like getting kicked out" (Y/n) replies with panic at the thought of her furry friend getting caught.</p><p>"I won't, she's too cute. I'm Sasha by the way" the brown-haired girl says and held her hand out.</p><p>"I'm (Y/n)" the (h/c) haired girl responds and shook the girl's hand, "Thank you for not outing us."</p><p>"Anything for my fellow bunk neighbor," Sasha says and points at the bunk bed on the left of her own bunk bed.</p><p>"Nice" (Y/n) mutters and grabs onto her cat who had finished her meal, "I'm going to sleep now, goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight" Sasha replies, watching as her new friend climbs into the bed and wraps herself and the cat in the bedsheets. (Y/n) couldn't sleep at first, she was still replaying how awkward her interaction with the Commander and her friends were. However, she falls asleep, still holding onto her cat.</p><p>
  <em>"What are these documents even about?" I asked and I threw my bag onto the planning table of the darkroom. The room was dimly lit, but thanks to my demon eyesight I was able to see everything clearly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's nothing, just some information I need for our next mission" Madame Ava replied, her green eyes scanning the documents she had taken out of the bag, "Don't worry about it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, I don't mean to disrespect you, but I'm putting my life on the line for these things, I have a right to know what these documents are for," I told her which made her glared at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm your superior above everything else, you listen to me and don't ask questions. What I do is to keep you and the others safe" she had replied and walked out of the room with the documents.</em>
</p><p>Sunlight hit (Y/n)'s face making her wake up from her dream. It wasn't a dream though, it was just a memory from a previous mission she had. She never got to find out what the documents were about, but with the burning of the brothel and the disappearance of Madame Ava, she questioned whether the woman had anything to do with what had happened. Before she let her thoughts be consumed with conspiracies, Ymir threw a cadet corps jacket at her face.</p><p>"Get up before we're late for the ceremony," the freckled girl says with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah" (Y/n) mumbles and rolls her eyes at the girl who in return tauntingly smirked at her. <em>Dammit, she's hot when she does that</em>, (Y/n) thought as she got out of her bed, <em>you can't start crushing on your new friends, but dammit she's kinda hot</em>.</p><p>The girl dresses up in the uniform white pants and puts on her black, turtle neck shirt making sure her mark wasn't evident. She puts on her straps and then the knee-high brown boots. She grabs onto the cadet corps jacket and heads outside where Ymir was waiting for her on the dirt path.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," Ymir greets and slings her left arm around (Y/n)'s shoulders. She brings up her right hand to reveal a piece of bread, "You looked so cute when you were sleeping that I decided it was best to not wake you for breakfast, so I saved you some."</p><p>"Thank you, Ymir" the girl replies and happily takes the bread in her hand. </p><p>Ymir removes her left arm from her shoulders and walks beside her towards the open field they would have to line up in.  She ate her bread silently and they slipt up to go stand in the lines that were being made. (Y/n) found herself standing beside Sasha who was happily munching on a steamed potato.</p><p>A bald, tall man appears from the cabins and starts walking through the people, screaming and calling them names. <em>This man can't be serious? He better not come up to me</em>, she thought as she tries to keep her gaze forward and her expression stoic. </p><p>She notices how her dear friend Armin fell victim to his taunting and some others too, but the worst was when Sasha was still happily eating her steamed potato in front of the intimidating man.</p><p>After he had screamed his head off at the poor girl, (Y/n) accidentally made eye contact with him and when his posture straightened up she knew she was royally fucked because the man was going to come up to her.</p><p>"What's your name, maggot?" the bald man shouts as he leans forward to get close to her face.</p><p>"(Y/n) (L/n)," the girl replies, making sure her eye contact didn't falter, "From Stohess, sir."</p><p>"What is a rich pig like you doing here? Do you want to become a Military Police member so you can continue living your filthy rich life, pig?" he screams in her face. She tries her best not to smirk at him because she would have ended up running laps with Sasha.</p><p>"Is that so bad, sir?" (Y/n) replies which made other cadets stare at her in shock as if she just cursed out the man.</p><p>"Well, I can't wait to beat you down, pig" he states, spitting down at her boots making his point that she was trash to him. </p><p>Once the man walks away, she let her lips curve up into a smirk and as a result, left the cadets in shock. <em>Who does she think she is?</em>  they thought. Ymir couldn't help but smirk at her friend and couldn't hold down the excitement she felt at the events that had unraveled. <em>Hot</em> was all that Ymir thought. </p><p>After the commander was done screaming at everyone, the cadets were released to enjoy the afternoon. (Y/n) heads over to where Ymir was to ask about Alice, but her old friends jumped in her way. Eren was angry and she knew why.</p><p>"Are you seriously considering joining those pigs?" Eren asks in disbelief as he gets in her face, his hot breath hitting her face.</p><p>"Eren, shut up before I flip you over again" (Y/n) says coldly and she leans closer to his face. Their noses barely touching, "You know me, I only did that to fuck around and before you say anything stupid, remember that my brother is one of those so-called pigs."</p><p>Eren bites down on his bottom lip, he wonders when his friend had lost the innocent gleam in her eyes and became so closed off. He knew that what she said about her time in Stohess was false or at least there was something she was hiding. </p><p>"Um, Eren?" a soft male's voice says and the boy finally notices the position he was in. Eren deeply blushes and gets away from the girl. She raises her eyebrow in response.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm going to go, I'll see you at dinner," Eren quickly says, covering the lower part of his face so no one could see the deep blush that resides on his cheeks. He quickly walks away with Armin and Mikasa following behind him who gave the confused girl an apologetic smile. (Y/n) wanted to go after her old friends, but an arm snaked around her shoulders stopping her.</p><p>"What was that about?" Ymir asks as she leans onto the girl, she wasn't going to deny that she felt a slight ting of jealousy at the closeness her friend had with that weird brunette.</p><p>"Eren and his government hating ass" (Y/n) says with a sigh and they walk together to find their dear friend Krista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ambitions and Hot Superiors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ambitions and Hot Superiors</b>
</p><p>Sunset signaled the start of dinner. Everyone flooded the dining cabin, hoping the food was somewhat pleasant. Lively conversations flourish throughout the cabin. Some introducing themselves, others commenting on how scary Shadis had been.</p><p>(Y/n) sat at the same table she sat at before, but she was sitting alone with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She had told Ymir and Krista to give her some space so she could talk with her friends about Eren's outburst earlier. Eren had sincerely apologized and (Y/n) accepted the apology. Then a few other cadets joined their table.</p><p>"So where are you guys from? Well I know you're from Stohess, I can't believe you stood up to him like that" a boy with freckles and black hair says looking at (Y/n) with admiration. </p><p>"Us four are from Shinganshina, actually, but after the fall she moved away to Stohess" Eren pipes up, pointing his spoon accusingly at (Y/n) who glares at him in return, warning him to not push her limits.</p><p>"No way! You guys were there during the attack?" a guy with a buzz cut piped up as he stared at the four in wonder. This soon prompted a whole mob of cadets to come to their table asking questions about the tragedy of that day. </p><p>It bothered (Y/n) to some extent cause they sounded like privileged idiots and they didn't realize that they lost their families to the attack. <em>I miss the brothel, these humans are idiots and annoying</em>, she thought and smiled to herself, <em>I sound like Miles.</em></p><p>"I will join the Survey Corps and kill all the titans" Eren suddenly exclaims as he slams his fists down on the table, making (Y/n) snap out of her thoughts. A two-toned haired boy looks over at the rowdy table. (Y/n) notices that by the way his lips curved upwards, he was going to rile Eren.</p><p>"Hey, are you crazy or something? Cause you sound like you're on a suicide mission" the boy says, his posture slouching forward, his right hand holding up his head lazily. </p><p>"Eren, no," (Y/n) harshly whispers and kicks his leg under the table to make him look away from the boy. Eren in return ignores her and opened up his mouth, "We'll see, or at least I will since you seem happy hiding behind the interior walls."</p><p>"Look here, kid, that's better than being a loud-mouth arrogant boy who's actually just as scared as we are" the boy replies, his smirk growing more, noticing how his words affected the brunette. Eren stood up to stare down at the taunting boy. <em>Oh no</em>, (Y/n) thinks to herself as she looks over at Armin with a "here we go" look.</p><p>"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Eren states, his shoulders tense and his teal eyes glaring down.</p><p>"Fine by me" the boy replies and stands up. They both walk over to each other, it was comedic how shorter Eren was compared to the other boy. As they face each other, (Y/n) stands up and makes her way to stand in between the boys. They both move their heads to look at her and they couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in the candlelight.</p><p>"Geesh, you're both so childish," she says, her expression showing how annoyed she was at the situation, "If you guys don't call a truce right now, I'll kick both of your asses."</p><p>Everyone in the room remains quiet, waiting to see what would happen between the three. Jean sighs as he sticks out his hand for Eren to shake, "She's right, I shouldn't have called you out like that. Let's call it a truce."</p><p>Eren stares down at the outstretched hand. In a swift movement, he slaps it away, "No thanks."</p><p>The brunette storms out of the cabin, clearly annoyed at the arrogant boy. Mikasa follows after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. All the cadets watch them leave in silence.</p><p>The two-tone haired boy looks back at the girl who had threatened to kick his ass. He sees how her face was contorted in worry at the way her friend acted. He also didn't miss how the blonde boy that stayed behind had his pinky finger intertwined with her pinky finger. </p><p>"What is she? Your mommy?" he asks with a smirk, "Stop holding onto her like that."</p><p>The blonde boy's eyes widen and he lets go of the girl with a blush on his pale cheeks. He wanted to say something back at him, but he was too shy. He also hated any kind of confrontation. Luckily his friend spoke up for him.</p><p>"Jean, if you keep taunting my friends," (Y/n) speaks up, her (e/c) eyes staring deep into his hazel eyes, "Then I will take it upon myself to make your life hell."</p><p>Jean's eyes widen at the threat. Her eyes had this look to them that he knew she would carry out her threat. He decided to back away slowly. She takes that as a sign to drag her blonde friend out of the cabin.</p><p>"What was that about?" Armin asks as they step out of the cabin and into the dirt path.</p><p>"I don't know, but when I think about his stupid ass smirk I feel like going back in and punching him" (Y/n) says, letting out air from her nostrils like a bull, "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later."</p><p>(Y/n) walks away towards the girls' sleeping barracks and slips inside to grab her toiletries and sleeping clothes. Ymir was happily playing around with Alice and (Y/n) smiles at her friend which the freckled girl returns. She leaves the cabin swiftly to do her business. After the shower, she places the bandage back on her left hand. She slips on another turtle neck to cover the rest of the mark. She then put on elastic shorts that reached her mid-thigh.</p><p><em>It's cold</em>, she notices while walking back to her cabin. When she got there she notices that some cadets were standing on the porch of the girls' sleeping barracks, staring at something on the dirt path. It was Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, Jean, Connie, and Sasha. </p><p>"What are you guys doing out on the porch? And why are the boys not in their own cabin?" (Y/n) asks as she walks up the steps. The cadets stare down at her. They notice how her left hand was still bandaged, but what really captivated their attention was how amazing her figure looks, "Can you guys stop staring at me and answer me?"</p><p>"Look over there," Armin breaks the silence with a small blush on his cheeks. He points down the dirt path and (Y/n) looks over. She notices that Shadis was standing with two other men. One was the Survey Corps Commander she had run into and the other was a short guy. She takes notes of how soft his black hair looks.</p><p>"Who's the short, hot guy?" (Y/n) asks with her eyebrow raised wondering why her friends were so interested in the trio. They all snap their head back at her in shock. The wind seemed to carry her comment because the three men standing away from them also snapped their heads to look at the group of cadets.</p><p>Erwin was the first to realize that the person who made the comment was the girl he had run into the night before. He chuckles when their eyes meet and he witnesses how her eyes widen when she realized that they all had heard her comment.</p><p>"Short, hot guy?" his friend and comrade mumbles, his expression unclear to him like it usually was, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"</p><p>"Don't mind her, she has a sharp tongue, but don't worry I'll make sure to teach her some manners," Shadis says as he looks back at the two men in front of him, embarrassed that the new cadets were such loud idiots.</p><p>"She has manners, she's just openly honest," Erwin says with a small smile, "It's quite refreshing."</p><p>"It's stupid, not refreshing," the short man grumbles, his dark blue eyes examing each of the cadets standing on the porch. </p><p>Erwin looks back at the group of cadets who were all scolding the girl for speaking so loudly. His eyes lock with the girl's (e/c) eyes and he lifts up his arm to wave at her. (Y/n) couldn't help, but smile at the interaction she was having with the man her brother spoke so highly of. Eren couldn't help but feel jealous that his friend was receiving so much attention from his idols.</p><p>"Do you know Commander Erwin?" Eren whispers and grabs onto her shoulders, shaking her to answer his question.</p><p>"Not really, I just ran into him last night by accident" she replies and her face warms, remembering the interaction, "It was embarrassing."</p><p>"You're so lucky, and it looks like Captain Levi is also looking at you" Eren whines as he looks back at the men he thought so highly of.</p><p>"Wait, that short guy is Humanity's Strongest? My brother said he was short, but I didn't think he was that short" (Y/n) says in surprise and then quickly covers her mouth realizing that she said that a little too loud.</p><p>"Okay, now that was an insult," the man shaprly says as he glares at the girl who kept commenting on his below-average height, "Who does that brat think she is?"</p><p>"She's from Stohess, she's probably never had to work a day in her life," Shadis reasons as he also glares at the girl, "Although I did some research on her and I found out her brother is Caleb Holt, they don't share last names so it appears she may be adopted."</p><p>"The Caleb Holt?" the blonde man speaks up, "I've met him a few times before, he's an amazing soldier. Top of his class, wasn't he?"</p><p>"Yeah, he is crazy talented. I wonder if she's just like him" Shadis replies, remembering the stories his fellows told him about the skills of the said soldier. He remembers listening to people talk about how it was such a waste he had gone to the Military Police instead of the Survey Corps. </p><p>"Who's this Holt guy?" Levi asks as they all turn away from the cadets to start walk to their own cabins. </p><p>"Your match" Erwin replies and looks down at his friend who looks up confused at the response, "If he had joined us, then we wouldn't be losing the number of soldiers we do. You two would have been an unstoppable force."</p><p>Shadis nods his head in agreement and reminisced about his first encounter with Caleb Holt. He was a hot-headed, stubborn, and wildly theatrical guy who was too honest for his own good. Now that he was thinking about it, (Y/n) shares the same characteristics as him. <em>She's going to be trouble</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>Back at the cabin, the boys had left after their superiors left and the girls had dragged their loud friend into the cabin.</p><p>"(Y/n), what the hell was that?" Ymir asks as she pushes her friend down onto the bed. Alice jumps up from the floor and onto her friend to witness the situation that was about to go down. After only two nights, all the girls who slept in that cabin realized there was a cat residing with them so they all agreed on keeping it quiet and in return Alice became a mascot for the cabin.</p><p>"I didn't think they would hear, I'm so sorry" (Y/n) says as she covers her face that was deeply redden, "Ymir, please kill me I don't want to live anymore. This is so embarrassing!"</p><p>"It's okay, (Y/n), at least you didn't get punished for it" Sasha speaks up as she crawls over onto the bed that (Y/n) was laying on with Ymir sitting next to her, "Cause if I was him, I would have kicked your ass on the spot!"</p><p>(Y/n) let out a frustrated groan as she turns over to plant her face into the pillow, letting out a muffled scream. Sasha smiles down at her friend and pats her back, trying to calm her friend down, "There, there, it's okay."</p><p>"Oh mighty Satan, strike me down and end my suffering" (Y/n) mumbles as she looks back up at her friends with her arms stretched out.</p><p>"Satan?" Ymir says and questions her friend's choice of worship.</p><p><em>Fuck, I should have said Maria instead of Satan</em>, she thought, "Ah! I meant Maria. I used to know this weird guy in my apartment building who would say Satan and it got stuck with me."</p><p>"You Stohess people are weird," Sasha says and she goes back to her own bed, "I'm hitting the hay, goodnight guys!"</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll go to my bed too," Ymir says and pats Alice before heading off to her own bed. She said a small goodnight before wrapping herself in her sheets and turning away from (Y/n).</p><p>"Looks like you're getting along" a voice spoke up and a figure slips into (Y/n)'s bed.</p><p>"Mikasa, we still haven't talked" (Y/n) says as she turns on her side to face her childhood friend, "How have you been?"</p><p>"I've been okay, but it's been hard keeping Eren and Armin stable with all the death surrounding us" she replies as she pets the happy cat who had curled up between them, "Do you mind if I sleep here with the both of you?"</p><p>"You're always welcomed as you can see" (Y/n) says with a gesture at the cat who was happily dozing off.</p><p>"Thanks" Mikasa murmurs and lifts the sheets to cover them both, "But you have to explain to me how the hell Alice ended up here in the morning."</p><p>"I will" (Y/n) says with a smile and closes her eyes, falling into a deep sleep and happy that no memories would plague her mind that night.</p><p>●○●○●○●○●○●○</p><p>They were all standing in front of the contraptions that would help them learn how to balance on the ODM gear. Seeing the people being able to balance made (Y/n) remember how she would jump from roof to roof and feel the wind against her skin. <em>I miss that</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p>She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt eyes on her so she looks around, trying to find the source of the glaring. When she completely turns around, she sees the two men from last night standing away from the crowd. The short man's glare was so intense that she turns back around, giving a small prayer and wiping away at the nervous sweat that rolled off her neck.</p><p>Her name was then called to go up to the contraptions. At the mention of her name, everyone became silent to see how well the girl would do. (Y/n) bit her bottom lip nervously, cursing at herself for drawing so much attention. She was quickly strapped into the contraption and Shadis made his way to her.</p><p>"If you fail, you'll become a disappointment to Caleb" he whispers and he lifts his hand up, signaling to pull her up. (Y/n) had to fight every single fiber in her body to not give a smartass retort at the mention of her brother. Instead, she decided to fullfily Shadis' perception of her.</p><p>She brought her arms up and her legs out and wiggled around like if she was actually having trouble staying balanced. A few cadets let out giggles and others mentioned how stupid she looked, but to the trained soldiers they knew that the girl was just mocking Shadis. Levi had to hold back the smirk that was threatening to appear on his stoic features. A large hand landed on his shoulder and a laugh soon followed after.</p><p>"What are you laughing about?" Levi asks.</p><p>"She's just like her brother" Erwin was able to say, trying to hold back the tears that were escaping his eyes, "I hope she joins us."</p><p>Levi clicks his tongue in response and looks back forward at the girl who was now being let down from the wires. He saw that Shadis was about to burst and the girl was unaware of his comrade's dangerous stance. <em>Or maybe she is aware</em>, he thought.</p><p>Shadis grinds his teeth while he stares down at the girl who was giving a thumbs up to her friends in the crowd who all looked back at her like she was some crazy idiot,  "You're playing a dangerous game, cadet (L/n)."</p><p>"That's the thing, commander, I love danger" (Y/n) whispers back with a smirk.</p><p>"Thirty laps, and stop trying me if you don't want to face my wrath," Shadis threatens as he points at the open running field.</p><p>"Yes, sir" she replies and runs away to do what she was told smirking and high-fiving Ymir who wore a proud smile on her face. </p><p>"That's my girl" Ymir whispers, gazing at her (h/c) haired friend who started running to complete her laps. Jean, who was standing a few feet away from her, glares at the freckled woman, jealousy bubbling inside of him. He didn't know why he felt jealous when his first interaction with (Y/n) was her literally threatening to kick his ass. There was just something about her, something so mysterious and alluring.</p><p><em>These laps are nothing compared to what Miles used to put me through</em>, (Y/n) thought to herself. A sudden pang of nausea hit her, remembering how her dear friend would beat her so badly that she wouldn't be able to stand up and if she actually couldn't stand up anymore, he would deliver more blows to teach her to never give up. It was horrible being a kid and having to go through the harsh training, Miles even admitted it, but it's either beatings or death and she very much wanted to stay alive.</p><p>●○●○●○●○●○●○</p><p>It was now sunset and (Y/n) had completed the last lap. She fought the urge to collapse on her knees so she kept on moving, making her way to the cabin to clean herself up before dinner. After grabbing her towel and clothes, she was staring at her reflection in the shared bathroom. She grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls it down to reveal the dot and then the dash of the marking.</p><p>"Cool tattoo" a stoic voice spoke up and a blonde girl appears in the mirror alongside (Y/n).</p><p>"Oh, thank you" (Y/n) mumbles and quickly pulls up her collar. <em>Dammit, I shouldn't have let my guard down like that</em>, she thinks as she makes room for the girl to get closer to the mirror. </p><p>"You're (Y/n), right? Everyone is talking about" the girl says, her blue eyes gazing at (Y/n) through the mirror, "What you did was really stupid."</p><p>"What do you mean?" (Y/n) asks and they both stare at each other, a thick tension growing between the two girls. <em>Why am I so nervous?</em> (Y/n) thought to herself. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.</p><p>"You can fool all those people out there, but not me. I know what you are" she coldly says.</p><p>"And what am I?" (Y/n) retorts, trying to keep her cool.</p><p>"Better than all of us, you're strong, you just don't want to show it," she says and she backs up to the door, "The name is Annie, I'll see you around."</p><p>Annie disappears out of the bathroom, but the tension was still there. A sick feeling grew in (Y/n)'s stomach and the bathroom grew cold. She looks into the mirror and what she sees paralyzes her body. </p><p>That thing that had visited her and called her its daughter was standing right behind her. It lifted its arm up to show a sickly pale hand with long, sharp black nails. It reaches out for her, but before it could grab onto her it vanishes.</p><p>(Y/n) let out a shaky breath as she collapses onto her knees, unrestrained tears spill out of her eyes as she held her bandaged hand against her chest. Her body had gone numb to the point she couldn't feel the uneven tiles of the bathroom floor digging into her skin. Fear was the only thing she felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>